


Who said anything about fair?

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: You joined Sir Bedivere’s little army shortly before Arthur arrived. You didn’t have a chance to prove yourself, until Arthur got to the cave and Bill and Bedivere pushed him to use Excalibur’s power. You finally got your chance – to show your sword skills in a fight against the born king.





	Who said anything about fair?

You had seen first-hand how Arthur had beaten Bill and Bedivere. Well, beaten, more like he had punched Bedivere in the nuts and kicked Bill’s butt. And you had seen Excalibur glow – and Arthur passed out.

Since then, you hadn’t let the future king out of your sight. Partially on Bedivere’s orders, and partly because he intrigued you. Whenever somebody was around, Arthur acted all tough and threw around jokes. But you and the Mage had both noticed that he hadn’t touched Excalibur once since he had last tasted its power. Bedivere, Bill and the Mage decided that it was time to push Arthur to use the sword’s power again. But naturally, Arthur resisted.

‘I told you, I don’t want anything to do with that sword. Or are you here to get your arse kicked again?’ He grumbled.

Bedivere tossed him the sword, Arthur caught it and, for a second, looked as if he would just throw it to the ground. ‘Neither Bill nor I are here to fight you. But we all agree that you have to accept the sword, and your destiny.’

‘Then who am I fighting against?’ Arthur asked, his whole body showed the contempt he held towards the sword and whatever it showed him once he put both hands on the hilt.

You pushed through the small circle of men and pulled your sword from its sheath. ‘Me.’

Arthur shook his head and laughed. ‘Sorry, love, but I don’t fight against women.’

‘Well,’ you said and lifted your sword, tossing the sheath aside, ‘then it will be easier for me to beat you.’

Arthur held up both of his hands, Excalibur dangling from one of them. ‘I really don’t think, this is such a good idea. I’m sure we could just talk about this.’

‘What are you afraid of, kid? That she’ll beat you?’ Bill snickered in the background. You took a step forward, feinting a blow to his left flank and forcing him to step out of the way.

‘Draw your sword, _king_ ,’ you said and took another step forward, feinted another strike at him. Arthur finally drew Excalibur from its sheath, but adamantly refused to fight back, evading your moves.

‘Why are you doing this, if I may ask?’ Arthur said, head cocked to the side and finally parrying one of your blows, although he still held Excalibur with only one hand.

‘Well, you see, some of us actually do want to fight Vortigern. Don’t take it personal, your Majesty, you’re just a chance to prove myself,’ you replied.

He kept evading and parrying your attacks, until you had called him ‘your Majesty’. Apparently, that struck some nerve and he started a counter.

‘Don’t call me that. I’m no king,’ he replied through clenched teeth. The two of you began to circle each other. The others, who were watching you, were completely forgotten. You and Arthur exchanged some strikes, but he only fought you half-heartedly, fixed on not putting his second hand on the hilt. He was so concentrated on only keeping Excalibur in only one hand that he had let you come too close.

You saw your chance and took it, put your knee between his legs and hit his back with the pommel, bringing him to his knees. He panted, the sword fell from his hand and he groaned.

‘ _That_ ’s not fair!’ He complained, wiping the dirt of his pants.

‘You never said anything about fighting fair, _Your Majesty_ ,’ you replied with a grin spreading on your face. Arthur got back to his feet and picked up Excalibur.

You charged at him, swinging your sword diagonally at him. Out of reflex Arthur put both hands on Excalibur’s hilt and blocked your strike. The blast from the parry threw the both of you against opposite cave walls. You groaned and threw a glance over at Arthur, who was lying in a pile of clothes and blankets, his chest heaving with every breath.

‘See? That’s what I’m talking about. Welcome to the group, kid,’ Bill called to you and you nodded in acknowledgment.


End file.
